


A Mistake Twice as Sweet

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (background) - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Mistaken Identity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco is waiting for his weekend of debauchery with Harry to begin he doesn't stop Albus Severus from kissing him when he drunkenly stumbles in and thinks that he is Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake Twice as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> **Draco featured** : Manipulative!Draco  
> Written for lrthunder’s amazing [Manipulative!Draco prompt](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/10279.html?thread=403495%E2%80%9D) at the [dracomalfoy](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com) community that was deliciously devious and dubious! Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine!

Draco flicked his wand and the lights in the sitting room dimmed appropriately so that when Harry came home he would just be able to make out that Draco was sitting on the couch. He wouldn’t be able to tell that Draco was naked and waiting for him. His cock gave an excited twitch at the prospect of Harry finding him ready and waiting for him when he returned from his Auror shift. He settled himself on the sofa and draped his limbs appealingly. He palmed his cock until he started to get hard, squirming on the sofa until he was comfortable. He pictured the surprise, and then desire on Harry’s face when he found Draco hard and waiting for him to devour out here in their sitting room. Draco planned to keep him confined to their bed all weekend, since Harry wouldn’t be on duty and Scorpius wasn’t home for the weekend.

 

The rush of the floo and a scuffling sound of someone stumbling into the side table in the entrance hall startled Draco and his cock twitched in anticipation. Harry was always stumbling into that damn side table. Draco should just get rid of it. He spread his legs and held his cock loosely in his fist and waited for Harry to come find him in the sitting room. A snort of laughter and more stumbling footsteps made Draco quirk an eyebrow curiously – something was off.

 

“Ah – found you,” said a sing-song voice that wasn’t Harry’s and Draco sat up straighter on the sofa, his hand still on his half hard cock. Before he could even process or ask what the hell was going on he had a lapful of Albus Severus, who had launched himself at Draco. Harry’s son was running his hands all over Draco’s chest and smiling a dopey smile and Draco felt his traitorous cock give another twitch. Draco could smell the alcohol on Al’s breath. His own breath was caught in his throat and his hands came up of their own volition to rest on Al’s hips and hold him steady. Al giggled and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose along Draco’s jaw as he murmured, “You naughty sod, you’re all naked and ready for me? Mmm, want you Scorp.”

 

Before Draco could do anything to correct the boy Al was leaning in and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss with soft lips and Draco felt himself automatically opening up. He groaned when he felt Al’s tongue flicking along his lower lip and he tentatively opened his mouth to slide their tongues together. Searing heat rushed through him and he gripped Al’s hips tighter. _Fuck_ , it was so wrong, kissing Harry’s son while he was straddling his naked lap, but it was so hot and he suddenly _wanted_.

 

He deepened the kiss and his cock throbbed when Al gave an appreciative moan and pressed their chests together, his hand running through Draco’s hair. Al sucked Draco’s tongue into his mouth and curled his own tongue and lips around it, and Draco wanted his mouth on his cock. He squeezed Al’s hips and smoothed his hands down to cup Al’s arse, rocking his hips forward to press their erections together and both of them groaned. Al broke their kiss and trailed wet, sucking kisses down Draco’s neck and quickly found which patches of skin were the most sensitive.

 

Draco’s head dropped back against the sofa and bucked his hips up against Harry’s son’s cock. He couldn’t stop if he wanted to, it was so fucking good and hot. He had Harry’s son, who looked so much like his Harry, young and panting for him and thinking that _he_ was Scorpius.

 

“Fuck, so good Al, don’t stop,” he said breathlessly as he ground their cocks together. “Mmm, get down between my legs, want your wicked little mouth on my cock.”

 

Al obediently slid off of his lap and immediately swallowed his cock, his talented tongue curling and sucking him until he was rocking up into the wet heat of Al’s mouth.

 

“Oh, fuck, yes just like that – suck my cock,” Draco grit out as he rolled his hips up. His fingers carded through Al’s thick locks, so similar to his father’s, and tugged a handful sharply. He guided Al’s head to bob on his cock and fucked up into his mouth and it was fucking perfect. He heard a faint gasp and a scrape from the hallway and he glanced up and met Harry’s eyes in the shadow of the doorway. His heart thudded in his chest, and right at that moment Al moaned around his cock and swallowed him down into his throat and Draco’s breath hitched. He watched as Harry shifted around, taking one menacing step forward, and then quickly retreating back into the shadows. Harry’s eyes never left his, and Draco could see his hand moving into his pants after he heard the distinct zip of Harry’s flies.

 

_That dirty fucker, he’s getting off on watching this_ , Draco thought as Al massaged his throbbing balls and sucked hard on the head of his cock. Draco couldn’t believe his luck, he’d been waiting for a night at home with Harry and instead he got his drunken son sucking his cock and Harry getting off on it while he watched them from the hallway. It was so fucked up and it had Draco so turned on.

 

“Ah – fuck, yes, just like that Al, your tongue is magnificent,” he said as Al tongued at his slit and fisted his shaft with a twist of his wrist. Draco was hot all over and he could feel he was on the edge of his release. “So close, mm don’t stop!”

 

Al looked up at him with glassy eyes that darted all over his face and sucked him down in one long swallow and hummed and _fuck,_ it was so fucking hot! He felt a finger teasing the sensitive skin behind his balls before it trailed back to rub his rim. With another hum and hard suck from Al Draco’s hips were twitching up and his orgasm was washing over him and he was coming and coming and coming down Al’s eager throat. Al was moaning and sucking him through the whole thing, his other hand coming up to caress Draco’s thigh.

 

Draco was panting with the intensity of his release and he quickly gathered Al up into his lap. Al’s clothes disappeared before Draco could reach for the zip on Al’s denims and Draco shot a glance toward the hall where he knew Harry was wanking over this and he smirked. _Fucking pervert_ , he thought fondly as he pulled Al more securely to him so that he was straddling Draco’s lap again.

 

“You want to come, Al?” he asked in a low voice that he hoped sounded like something his son would say. “Want me to make you come all over my chest?”

 

Al keened, nodding and rocked his hips against Draco’s slowly softening, still sensitive prick and he grinned up at Harry’s son. His face was gone with the want and need of release and he took his cock in hand and began to stroke him in firm, even strokes. Al let out a breath and tilted his head back. Draco leaned forward to lick a stripe up the exposed column of Al’s neck and nipped at the skin below his ear. Al shivered and his hips pistoned up into Draco’s fist. Draco could hear a groan from the direction of the hallway. Draco wanted to put on a good show for him, so he sucked one of his long fingers into his mouth and trailed it teasingly up and down Al’s crack before dipping in and circling his tight hole. Draco heard another groan and a shifting of fabric as Al bucked his hips and let out a steady chant of _yes yes yes_.

 

“Fuck!” Al cried as Draco pressed his spit-slicked finger in slowly while he wanked him, swiping his thumb over the head of Al’s cock and spreading the drops of precome.

 

“Yes, that’s it!” Draco’s eyes were glued to Harry’s son.

 

“Oh fuck, yes Scorp – oh god, I’m gonna – “

 

Al’s whole body seized up before his hips juddered out of control, riding his finger and pressing forward into Draco’s fist. His hot release spurted all over Draco’s chest. Draco stroked his side through his orgasm and slid a hand up his back to cradle his head as Al came down from his bliss. Al panted and leaned his forehead against Draco’s shoulder, burrowing his face into Draco’s neck. Draco’s arms came around to circle his waist in a loose embrace and he stared up at the ceiling. What a way to start his weekend of debauchery.

 

Soft snores and snuffles brought him back to reality and he glanced down at Al, finding him asleep and growing heavy against his chest. He smiled and glanced towards the hall again.

 

“I know you’re out there and you know that I know that,” he called. “Come help me get cleaned up and put your son to bed, won’t you?”

 

Harry slowly shuffled into the room looking sheepish, his eyes darting everywhere but at his sleeping, naked son still straddling Draco’s equally naked lap. Harry cleared his throat and flicked his wand. Draco felt the tingle of Harry’s magic wash over him as his cleaning spell took care of the mess.

 

“Thank you,” Draco said and gestured towards Harry’s sleeping son. “A little more help, if you please.”

 

With another swish and flick from Harry’s wand Al immediately became lighter and levitated up and off Draco’s chest so that he could stand, naked and proud. He put his hands on his hips and couldn’t hold his smug smirk in place before it broke into a full grin.

 

“You liked watching that, didn’t you?” he teased and was delighted to see Harry’s flush in the dim light.

 

“Did you set that up?” Harry asked sharply.

 

“No!” Draco said, his eyes flashing. “I thought he was you, he tripped over the side table the same way you do when you come home every night. I was waiting here for you to get our weekend started, and then he stumbled in drunk and he jumped on me because he thought I was Scorpius. I just didn’t see the point in correcting him.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and directed his son’s floating body towards the spare bedroom where Scorpius lived for half the week.

 

“Opportunistic, manipulative bastard,” Harry muttered and Draco smirked proudly.

 

“Voyeuristic pervert! You’re the one that got off on watching your son sucking me and watching me wank him in my lap,” Draco shot back at him.

 

“And you _knew_ and that still didn’t stop you!” Harry said exasperatedly.

 

“Well, I was going to come, it didn’t seem like the time to stop,” Draco explained and he heard Harry snort and mutter _no, of course not_.

 

When they had Al settled in bed, and re-clothed, Harry plopped a hangover potion on the bedside table and steered Draco towards their bedroom. He stripped out of his outer robes and peeled off his shirt as they went.

 

“I can’t believe you just knowingly got off with my son, you fucking deviant. I don’t know whether to be enraged at you, or jealous out of my mind,” Harry said hotly and Draco could feel himself getting excited again. A hotheaded Harry meant excellent orgasms for him. His weekend was shaping up very nicely.

 

“What will you do to punish me for it?” Draco asked breathily, his fingers trailing over Harry’s chest and coming close to him to kiss him. Harry let him for a moment, indulging in the comforting and familiar taste of their kisses. Then Harry gripped his shoulders and shoved him back onto the bed.

 

“Oh, I can think of several things,” Harry said with a devious glint in his eye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments here or [on LJ](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/12594.html) are ♥︎!


End file.
